dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Plains
These are the rocky plains, this is where Goku fought Vegeta. Also known as the Gizard Wasteland. And this location is a battle ground. If you wish to fight a player, announce it in the comments. *Ultimate Tre *Miname Stats Ultimate Tre`s Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 46 *Speed: 179 *Damage: 170 *Health: 126,175/148,000 *Powerlevel: 4,081,523,965,001,331 *Magician Level: 2 *Mana: 750/750 Miname`s Stats *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 7 *Speed: 50 *Damage: 97 *Health: 6,300/8,000 *Powerlevel: 3,000,000 *Energy: 2,400/2,500 The Fight *"So you're the niece of Natch right?" Ultimate would say as he stood on the other side of the battle field from the girl. "You clearly do show promise. But let's see what you can do. Give me your best shot!" Ultimate smiled conpetitively and gave the miname the first shot since she was far weaker then he was. *"Alright, I`ll show you what I got", Miname says powering up and rushing Ultimate to deliver a punch to his face, which misses. She then attemts to knee him in the gut, which misses, followed by her afterimaging behind him to do a punch/kick combo of 17 hits (4 hit) followed by her jumping back and firing a Kamehameha right at Ultimate, which he just simply deflects. "How`s that?" she ask smiling. *"You're doing pretty good. Keep it up!" Ultimate would say encoraging the girl to give him her best. He knew she stood no chance against him, but at least she could try and to attack him. He wouldn't attack her, and only get prepared for the next attack. *"Okay you asked for it", Miname says as she rushes Ultimate to deliver a huge uppercut, which misses, followed by her back flipping over Ultimate and firing a masenko at his back, which he dodges. Miname then jabs Ultimate in the jaw 7 times (1 hits) followed by 7 kicks to the gut, which all miss. She then finishes her attack with a Finger Spread Beam, that hits dead on. *Ultimate admired how much the little girl was fighting even though she stood no chance against him. He watched her with glee as he took out his sword and stabed it into the ground for her to use, even though it might be hard for her to pick up and swing "If you want to attack me. You can use my sword. It'll give you a advantage." *Miname looks at the sword for awhile and then at Ultimate, and then back at the sword. "No thanks, I don`t need it", Miname says getting in her stance. "Time to show you what I`m really made of", Miname says as she rushes Ultimate again and drives both her elbows into Ultimate`s jaw, which both miss. She then moves at fast speeds around him in a circle and fire 3 masenkos (2 hit). "Take this", she says as she uses one of her father`s techniques, the Blitz Beam, and fires it at Ultimate, but he simply moves out the way of the attack . *Tre stood back and realized the girl had actually done damage to him. He smiled some and balled up his fist "Alright girl, i'm going to attack now. Be ready to dodge!" He shouted to her as he rushed up and punched her once in the gut before he kneed her in the gut, but misses.. He steped back twice and bounced on the tips of his feet, waiting for her to attack if she could get up. *"Time to step it up", Miname says as she uses her masenko attack on Ultimate. She then fires the Blitz Beam once more, but both attacks miss. *Ultimate could only smile some and stand in place, dropping his guard half way down to give her a shot "Here ya go. You have this one chance to give me everything you've got. But, if you do take your shot, be ready for ALOT of pain." He smiled once again and waited for the girl to make her choice. If she attacked him full on, he wouldn't hold back. If she didn't....well.....she'd just have to see. *"Time to give it everything I got", Miname says as she rushes Ultimate and drives her leg into his gut. She then knees him in the face and tries the Blitz Beam once more, however all attacks except Blitz Beam miss. *''She's doing better then i actually expected. I wonder.......'' Ultimate would think to himself as he prepared to attack. "Alright! Lets see you come back from this!!!" ultimate would shout as he charged miname at blinding speeds. Almost in slow motion, ultimate punched the girl stright in the gut, before raising his knee into her chin, and then elbowing her down and into the ground. He stood over her and raised a eyebrow, knowing he hadn't put enough strength into that last attack to kill her. ''Hope i didn't overdo it. ''He thought to himself, worried he might have Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds